Discovering Me, Discovering You
by kissmeintherain26
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Fred and Blayne are head over heels in love. Together, they'll make this Christmas a Christmas to remember.  An outtake from the story Love is Our Weapon chapter 25  VERY mature audiences only


_My hand rested in his. He pulled me closer, his eyes locked on mine. Fred began to murmur how much he loved me and I sat on his lap, facing him. His hands wrapped around my waist and my hand came up to cradle his cheek._

_"I love you Fred." Then, I kissed him. It was a simple caress and my lips moved softly over his._

_He pulled me closer. I felt my hair turn, a deep red with the sincerity of the emotion deep within my heart. In that second, I felt my heart swell and I almost wept with the intensity of the feeling. I was loved for all I was. I trusted him. And it was time to give him everything I had. The only gift I could give him that he would cherish forever. The one thing I could bestow to him that he would hold to his heart for all eternity. My purity._

_We kissed for a period and everything seemed perfect. Eventually, the kisses slowed and he pulled back. He could feel what I wanted._

_"Are you sure?" Fred whispered._

_I felt my lips turn upwards. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."_

_He gripped my face in his hands, tenderly, lovingly, caringly. He kissed me and a bead of pure happiness slid down my cheek._

_He had me. All of me._

_Happy Christmas, my love._

* * *

><p><strong>You got this room for two<strong>  
><strong>One thing I've left to do<strong>  
><strong>Discover me<strong>  
><strong>Discovering you<strong>

**One mile to every inch of**  
><strong>Your skin like porcelain<strong>  
><strong>One pair of candy lips and<strong>  
><strong>Your bubblegum tongue<strong>

**And if you want love**  
><strong>We'll make it<strong>  
><strong>Swim in a deep sea<strong>  
><strong>Of blankets<strong>  
><strong>Take all your big plans<strong>  
><strong>And break 'em<strong>  
><strong>This is bound to be awhile<strong>

**Your body is a wonderland**  
><strong>Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)<strong>  
><strong>Your body is a wonderland<strong>

**Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face**  
><strong>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase<strong>  
><strong>You tell me where to go and<strong>  
><strong>Though I might leave to find it<strong>  
><strong>I'll never let your head hit the bed<strong>  
><strong>Without my hand behind it<strong>

**You want love?**  
><strong>We'll make it<strong>  
><strong>Swim in a deep sea<strong>  
><strong>Of blankets<strong>  
><strong>Take all your big plans<strong>  
><strong>And break 'em<strong>  
><strong>This is bound to be awhile<strong>

**Your body is a wonderland**  
><strong>Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)<strong>  
><strong>Your body is a wonderland<strong>

**Damn baby**  
><strong>You frustrate me<strong>  
><strong>I know you're mine all mine all mine<strong>  
><strong>But you look so good it hurts sometimes<strong>

**Your body is a wonderland**

**(Your body is a wonderland by John Meyer)**

* * *

><p>I melted against Fred, seeking blindly for his mouth. Our lips slid along each other sweetly, slowly gaining momentum until we were locked in a passionate embrace. My hands found purchase in his ginger locks, pulling him closer to me and aligning our bodies perfectly. His hand crept around to the small of my back and cradled my body against his. My unoccupied hand slid around to the back of his neck and his tongue slid out to massage mine.<p>

He grazed his nose against mine and our breathing mingled. I could feel his heartbeat pattering against mine, racing under the sinewy muscles he kept hidden beneath his deliciously soft button down shirt. He peppered kisses along my cheeks and down my throat, nipping harmlessly behind my ear. I moaned, threw my head back, and arched against him. Merlin, he knew just what to do to make my heart race.

His tongue made its way down the column of my throat once more before returning to my ear and he hovered over it, licking the delicate skin, while his hands roamed my sides and brushed my breasts. With a groan, I slid my hands behind his back and underneath his shirt to feel his muscles flex underneath my fingers. He let out a frustrated growl.

"Fred... too much clothing," I breathed out. He nodded and easily lifted my shirt over my head. I let my head drop back, breathing erratically as his hands immediately found purchase on my bound breasts. I squeezed his back closer, eliminating any distance between us. His fingers made quick work of the clasp on my bra and soon the silk article fell away from my body. He stopped moving. Instead, I felt his slow, deep breaths wash over the sensitive skin of my nipples, quickly turning them to hard peaks. I bit my lip and watched as he stared at the rising and falling of my chest as I tried to slow my breathing down to match his.

When it became apparent he wasn't about to do more than stare, I let out a frustrated mumble and pitched him backwards with my thighs. He crashed to the bed with a bounce, cradling me on top of him. My face turned upwards in a triumphant grin as I sat above him with my thighs on either side on his pelvis. He stared at me, stunned, for a few seconds before I grinned at him shyly and lowered my fingers to his shirt. Unaware of my own nakedness until his hands reached up to occupy himself with my exposed mounds, I began to slowly remove the little circular plastic pieces from their holes. When I had finally finished, I was panting heavily and my eyes were drooping. It took great effort to resist the temptation to close them in pleasure.

He kept having the need to reassure what we were doing. "Are you okay?"

"Fred, baby, I'm fine. If I wasn't, I would stop this. Please, just... for Merlin's sake, get me out of these trousers!"

Fred smirked and in a sudden movement I was on my back and staring up at him. His hands reverently undid the button on my jeans and pulled down the zipper. Then, he carefully slid the fabric over my hips and down my thighs until they came off at my feet. I bit my lip, following him with my eyes. I was feeling a little bit nervous, no matter how much I tried to quell it. It was a natural reaction, I supposed.

He smiled reassuringly and kissed me sweetly. I smiled against his lips. When he pulled back, he grinned once more before suctioning his lips to my skin. Stopping briefly to lavish my nipples, he descended down my stomach. He kissed every inch of skin and I closed my eyes against the sensation.

I followed the line of his mouth with my mind and jolted when he kissed the sensitive skin underneath one of my tattoos. He traced each star above my left hipbone with adoration and worshipped the skin of my hip. I let out a whimper and gripped his hair hard beneath my fingertips as he licked along my panty line. I kicked my legs beneath me in frustration. He was going too slowly!

"Bollocks Fred, hurry your bloody arse up!" I cursed. He grinned against my skin and popped the button on my trousers. He slid his hands underneath the tight cloth and quickly ran them down my legs, taking the material with him.

I moaned as I felt the soft air of the room whoosh against my exposed skin. His mouth suctioned to my thigh, and I felt his teeth catch the skin underneath my Black tattoo. I cursed as his tongue snaked out to sooth the red skin. His eyes lifted up to mine and I bit my lip, staring down at him as my heavy-lidded eyes followed his movements. He soon let go and slid his tongue down the rest of my inner thigh. My stomach tightened and I felt white-hot heat suffuse my body. I groaned in response to the feeling and grasped the bed sheets beneath me.

He had just gotten to my calves when I bit out a scream in frustration. "Stop teasing, Fred. Please, I can't take it anymore!"

With a wicked glint in his beautiful blue eyes, he hooked his fingers into my panty line. A loud ripping sound echoed throughout the room, and I felt my body involuntarily shudder as the cold air of the room slid across the soft skin of my gloriously bare pussy.

His eyes lifted to mine as his mouth twitched upwards. "Clean, are we, Miss Tonks? What would your mother say?" I bit my lip and felt myself flush.

The calloused pads of his fingers slid across the soft skin between my legs. I felt my thighs fall open as he played me. His fingers glided through the slit and teased the small bundle of nerves there. My eyes fell shut and my back lifted off the bed, trying to reach more of his fingers. And then, without warning, a single digit slipped into my tight passage.

Sparks erupted behind my eyes and underneath my skin. My hands knotted in his ginger hair and he kissed my skin softly while rocking his hand into me furiously. "M-more," I shuddered. I was right there.

"Baby, feel my fingers. Open your eyes and look at me. Look, Blayne. I'm right here, my love. Feel me stretch you." My eyes flew open at his command and another digit furrowed into my cunt. I let out a scream. "There you go, sweetie. You have to get ready for it. You've seen my dick; you know it's not going to fit unless you get ready. Here's another one. Shhhh," he crooned as another long finger pistoned inside me. I felt myself arch up again as I lost myself in the sensations.

He was pushing against the walls inside me, stretching me gloriously and pushing at my clit with his other hand. It wasn't like we had never done this before, but this time it was in anticipation for something new. Something bigger. I wondered if he was ever going to fit as I felt another finger go in.

"How... how many?" I whimpered as it became painful. I felt four fingers curled inside me, and I stared down at him as I felt the ache inside me reach a fever pitch. I was there. I just needed him to catapult me there. He face lifted from the smooth plane of my stomach. He hovered above me, quickened the pace of his fingers, and just as I was about to scream out again, he caught my mouth in a searing kiss.

My whole body rocketed up, pushing against him. I shuddered against the stars in my eyes. My whole world was blissfully black and suffused with random colour. I couldn't feel my body twisting, but the heat inside me was a volcano of sensation and I knew I was making haphazard sounds. My mind finally relaxed as I came back down, collapsing onto the bed in a sweaty mess of limbs.

"There's a good little witch. I love you so much baby." Soft lips caressed mine. My eyes slowly cracked open and I let out a soft moan as I felt his fingers finally slide out of me. I reached a hand down lazily to slide into his back pocket, and it was then that I realized I was naked and he wasn't.

I recovered quickly. I was young, and stamina wasn't hard to come by. With a devilish grin, I shoved his trousers over his arse and down his strong thighs. He kicked them off and rested fully against me. I relished the feel of his strong body aligning with mine so perfectly.

His soft words broke through my frenzy to find his cock. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. That was... amazing, Fred. I... I need more though." I needed him inside me. It was time. I had gotten off tonight, perhaps the best orgasm I'd ever had, and even if I didn't orgasm from him inside me (as I knew the likelihood was slim), I needed to share that part of me with him.

His smile dazzled me and soon his boxers were dangling off one of my finger. I threw them across the room and moaned as his prick slid through the wetness between my thighs. I reached blindly for my wand and muttered the contraceptive charm that Tonks had taught me.

He stared at me intently as his hardness caressed my clit. His hand came up to my cheek; I tilted my face into his palm and stared at him with all the love I felt. His lips slowly caressed mine, and I lost myself in the sensation. His tongue slid across mine and his hands reached beneath my body to tilt my ass upwards. And then, he entered me.

Inch by agonizing inch, he crept inside my most private part. He was so huge! My eyes widened and I whimpered as he stretched at my walls. My arms reached up to grasp his biceps and my fingers dug into his skin. His lips pulled back, and our breath mingled as we panted into each other's mouths.

And suddenly, his advancements stopped as he reached my barrier. His blue eyes searched my soul and I smiled reassuringly at him, sure my eyes were sending him the waves of absolute love I was feeling. He made me feel so protected, so cared for, and so absolutely adored that I would let him do anything to me at that point. With a quick kiss, he plunged into me and tore through my virginity, taking the last part of me that was untouched and claiming it for himself.

My eyes widened as pain bloomed across my nether regions. I squeezed my eyes shut, gripped the muscles beneath my hands hard, and cried out. I was being stretched wide and I wondered just how thick his glorious dick was. Kisses rained down on my neck and chest and face, grazing my eyelids and soothing the pain. Seconds later, it was just a dull throbbing and I smiled.

Opening my eyes, I caught Fred's cobalt eyes with my own cerulean ones and smiled.

"I love you." We whispered the words so softly I could just make them out. And then, he began to move inside me, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Faster, baby. I'm not going to break," I moaned. He smirked and quickened his pace.

He grunted with every incoming push and gritted his teeth every time he pulled out. I reached my hands behind him and slid them down his back, raking down the soft skin underneath my hands. When I reached his ass, I squeezed it hard before slamming my palms into it and pushing him into me harder. We both moaned loudly against each other's mouths.

"I need you to go harder, Fred. Come on!" I whined and slid my chest against his. I rocked up against him, ignoring the discomfort in favour of getting off. I was so hot and so ready to go again and he was playing this fucking fragile game. "I need... I need to cum again, baby. You're not... Merlin I need you to fuck me!"

He let out a string of profanities before sliding out and slamming back into me. My eyes widening and I grinned as he fuelled the desire inside me. The heat in my pelvis reached a fever point as he quickened his pace. I hadn't expected to cum while I lost my virginity, but I was about to any second.

He collapsed his body against me and I felt every glorious inch of his body. There was no part of us that didn't match up, no part of us that wasn't touching. Fred's hands gripped my thighs tightly and he slammed me up to him for every time he slid downwards. My hands slid from his ass to clutch his shoulders. I used them for leverage as I slammed upwards on his downwards.

His mouth sucked onto my neck and I felt a sting as he marked me as his. "I'm almost there baby," he hissed out.

"Hurry, Fred, I can't take it much longer," I whined. He grunted long and loud before pulling out and slamming down once more, putting his entire body into the thrust as he hit the very end of my channel. I let out a long and loud scream along with his growl as my body erupted for a second time that night.

I saw stars. I felt ecstasy. I quaked with the power of the sensations. I felt the soothing warmth of Fred slide into me and spread into my pussy. And when I finally came down from my high, I saw Fred's beautiful face fall into my shoulder as he collapsed on top of me.

We panted hard for a while before he rolled off of me, bringing me with him so I landed on top of him. His cock slid out of me and I whimpered softly as our connection broke.

We didn't say anything; we didn't have to, and even if we wanted to we had no words left. I rested my cheek against his chest, wrapped my leg around his waist, and let my eyes loose focus on the world as I felt the importance of the night weigh down on my heart. Fred was mine, and I was his. Forever and always.

* * *

><p><em>I felt whole and content and fantastically cherished. It was quiet and all we felt for each other was soft and real, charging the air between us.<em>

_My head rested on his bare chest and my naked legs entwined with his own. His large hands spread the expanse of my lower back and held me to his side. He had the most adorable, sleepy smile upon his face._

_I tucked my head under his chin. I felt his eyes on my face and my own drooped._

_The last thing I saw were the little, white flakes drifting to the ground as the best Christmas Eve of my life came to a close._

**This is an outtake from Love is Our Weapon, chapter 25 (A Christmas to Remember). Please check out the story!**


End file.
